The invention relates to a device for processing an echographic signal S.sub.o (t).
The invention can be used particularly advantageously in the field of medical echography, notably for the formation of images of organs of interest is commonly owned copending application Ser.No. 496,478 entitled "Ultrasonic Echographic Imaging Devices Utilizing an Improved Adaptive Filter" filed Mar. 20, 1990 in the name of Antoine Collet-Billon.
The general technical problem to be solved by any echographic signal processing device usually consists in that an exact as possible image of the medium subjected to the examination is to be obtained, i.e. exact both as regards contours and the specular walls it contains.
Various solutions to this general technical problem have already been proposed. Reference is made notably to the article by M. Fink "Imagerie ultrasonore", published in Journal de Physique Appliquee 18 (1983) pp. 527-556, which exhaustively analyses the various aspects of the formation of echographic images. Even though they often lead to satisfactory results, all known solutions have given limitations. Actually, the determination of contours of organs and the detection of low-contrast objects are disturbed by constructive and destructive interference of echos produced by the multi-scatter points contained in the medium studied, that is to say in relation to the coherent nature of the ultrasonic wave emitted by the piezoelectric transducer. This parasitic phenomenon is similar to that which is known as "speckle" in the optical field and which gives rise to "light grains" which are often encountered in laser emission. The main drawbacks of this interference noise in the ultrasonic field on the one hand consist of a deterioration of the quality of the echographic images, notably a loss of visibility in low-contrast areas, and on the other hand consist of a wide frequency band and a strong variance which make the customary contour detection processes ineffective.
Therefore, it will be apparent that the reduction of "speckle" is a decisive factor in improving the quality of echographic images. To this end, various methods have been proposed:
on the one hand, methods which involve signal processing before acquisition in order to realise "speckle" decorrelation. This is, for example, the spatial composition (see the article by C. B. Burkhardt in IEEE Trans. Sonics Ultrasonics, SU25 1-6 (1978)). This method generally results in echographic images of good quality. It has the drawback however, that it necessitates the use of a complex and intricate electronic processing device. Moreover, the aquisition time is comparatively long and precludes the real-time formation of images.
on the other hand, smoothing methods which are applied after the formation of the image, for example using a lowpass filter which effectively reduces the fluctuations which are due to speckle but which introduces a blurr in the images by widening the contours.
Thus, the technical problem to be solved in accordance with the invention consists in the construction of a processing device for an echographic signal S.sub.o (t) which would be of the "a posteriori processing of the signal" type but which would reduce the "speckle" effect to a substantial degree while maintaining distinct image contours.